Booth Does
by RowdyRomantic
Summary: Temperance Brennan, decides she wants to ask psychic Avalon Harmonia, about what she said to Booth. Tag HITF


**Disclaimer …yada yada yada there not mine. FOX and Hanson get all the credit!**

* * *

**Booth Does**

"Dr Brennan?" questioned Avalon Harmonia, with a raised eyebrow surprised to see the anthropologist again so soon, as she opened the door of her apartment.

"Ms. Harmonia, I'm sorry to bother you" said Temperance Brennan, as she looked at her watch realizing it was almost ten PM.

"It's alright, I'm wide awake" replied the self proclaimed psychic with her almost whiny Brooklyn accent. "Has there been a further development with the case?"

"No, everything is the same as it was when you left the FBI headquarters earlier." admitted Dr. Brennan now almost regretting her decision to visit this woman.

"Please come in." She asked as she stepped back and motioned for the anthropologist to come inside.

Momentarily questioning her own sanity at being there in the first place Temperance seemed uncharacteristically shy about entering into the apartment.

Instinctively understanding the logical woman's fear Avalon, appealed to her rational side by saying with a smile "You are already here you might as well come in and get it over with."

Deciding that was true Temperance, nodded and walked past the petite woman, entering her apartment. Scanning the room she'd only left a few hours ago, she noticed a mixture of traditional religious as well as new age artifacts and statuary placed around the comfortable looking room.

"May I get you some tea or would you like a stiff drink?" She asked with small laugh actually amused by the fact the skeptical scientist was there to see her.

"No thank you, I don't need anything."

"On the contrary Dr. Brennan, there is something you need very much." she replied with a chuckle as she raised her brow in a knowing fashion. "Sit down Temperance."

"No I'd rather stand" replied the anthropologist curtly." I'm not going to be staying that long Ms. Harmona; I would like you to tell me what you and Agent Booth were discussing earlier this evening."

"Did you ask Seeley? Quizzed Avalon not surprised the doctor went right to the point. She sat down trying to put her obviously nervous guest at ease.

"Of course I asked him." replied Temperance annoyed by the question, sense she was truly making an effort to be nice to this woman. "He was very ambiguous and seemed almost distracted by your comments."

"I simply told him everything would work out, Dr. Brennan." said Avalon calmly having no intentions of expounding any further.

"Yes, I heard what you said Ms. Harmona," said Brennan losing her patients "I want to know what Booth, thinks you meant."

"You love him very much don't you Dr. Brennan?" asked the psychic with a tender smile.

Brennan immediately sucked in a breath thinking of the qualified declarations of love they'd shared just a few hours ago "Agent Booth and I are partners of course we care for each other."

"Care for each other. Right." She replied mockingly "I told you Temperance, that you and Seeley, are profoundly linked and you will be for all the years of your lives.

She could not help but, want to believe the fairytale that this woman was promising. "Look maybe this was a bad idea" said Temperance, as she moved back across the room toward the door.

"Wait Dr. Brennan." said Avalon, stepping in front of the clearly agitated woman. "Tell me again exactly what it is you want to know, and please sit down."

"I'm not looking for a Tarot card reading." Assured Temperance, with an apprehensive chuckle "I'm concerned about Agent Booth; he seems completely distracted by whatever prophecy you told him. Booth is superstitious and very likely to believe in your fabricated predictions."

"Really?" questioned the psychic already knowing that the Special Agent believed her whole heartily.

"Yes really." confirmed Temperance sitting down on an overstuffed chair "I know it seems unlikely that a man who is as intelligent as Booth, would have such delusions, but he believes in many irrational things. Ms Harmonia, I don't want him to worry about his health, his doctor said that he will be fine and he will."

Ignoring what should be considered rude or condescending comments, by her guest she asked "You think Seeley talked to me about his heath?" she was unable to hide both the amazement and humor from her voice .

"Well what else would he want to know about? Questioned the anthropologist with her face scrunched in confusion. "Getting better and being his old self again should be his primary focus right now."

"I see." replied Avalon understanding Dr. Brennan's unspoken worries "Are you worried about him getting better and being his old self?"

"No! I'm not! I have every confidence that Booth will be fine." assured Temperance, convincingly.

Avalon knew the good doctor was not as confident as she sounded and wanted to reassure her. "I agree Seeley, is going to be just fine I told you, you saved his life."

"The surgeon saved his life Ms. Harmoina, I just advised him he needed to go to the hospital."

"Of course," replied Avalon with a grin momentarily forgetting just how literal this woman was "What I was actually referring too, is that fact he trusted and had faith in you and therefore he went to the hospital."

Temperance just nodded at the explanation, but simply could not allow herself to even think about what might have happened if she hadn't noticed his abnormal behavior. Booth would say it was a miracle, and if she was honest with herself she'd find it hard to disagree. Realizing she was daydreaming or possibly it was the effects of the pain killers, but either way she'd needed to leave, not even sure why she came here. "I really need to get going I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"You know Agent Booth, told me that when you look at the bones of victims its like they talk to you." Said the psychic causing her, to pause and sit back down, not understanding the relevance.

"I was trying to understand how you were going to discover the identities and cause of death of all the people buried under the fountain when the only thing left of them were their bones." explained Avalon "Seeley said my partner_, she is amazing she will treat each person with more respect than they most likely ever had in life, and she will look at each victim's bones until they tell her what we need to know."_

Temperance swallowed suddenly wishing she accepted that drink. She knew of her capabilities and she'd heard Booth complement her before, but somehow hearing his words from this woman surprised her. "The bones do not actually talk to me Ms. Harmonia." she said with a hint of sarcasm "I use my knowledge and experience to discern nuisances from the bones and with Booth's help we bring justice to the victims."

"That's what I do Dr. Brennan, I look at my cards I study them, and then I use my knowledge of the cards and my experience to help and council people" explained the psychic.

Frowning at what she considered a ludicrous statement and comparison "Its ridicules to believe that you can discern anything from a deck of cards. There is absolutely no scientific data that supports you're hypothesis, that one can predict the future." Stated Temperance vehemently.

"Not only can I interpret the meaning of the cards, Dr. Brennan, I do!" Replied Avalon sternly, but without a hint of malice. "But you already know that, by the fact that I sent Seeley to save your life." She knew that the empirical thinking scientist would never completely accept her God given abilities as fact, but that would not stop her from defending her gift.

"So do you want to know what my cards told me about your handsome partner with the lion's heart?" Asked Avalon wryly as she opened a small box on her coffee table and retrieved the tarot cards that once belonged to her grandmother.

Temperance opened her mouth with the intention of putting a stop to the nonsense, but before she could say anything Avalon had unwrapped the cards form the purple silk scarf that was tied around them and said "Seeley was troubled and very worried, about something when I first met him. It was as if he was lost or confused, and since he was so kind to me, I wanted to help him."

Temperance sucked in a breath at the painful description, of her partner the man that she loved. "Booth asked you for a card reading?" she asked with a reserved tone honestly surprised.

Looking at her guest she could tell that the good Doctor, had a plethora of emotions running through that big scientific brain of hers. "No he didn't ask for a reading" She answered honestly omitting the fact he'd asked her about his brain scans, because she did not wanting to tarnish the almost hero like admiration the anthropologist had for her partner.

But I am like you Dr. Brennan, am very observant and very persistent, and I knew he needed, to hear what was in the cards. So I told him." admitted the psychic, as she shuffled through the antique deck.

"And what was that?" questioned Brennan, harshly now being reminded why she was there in the first place. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"The truth" she answered simply.

Brennan was not at all appeased by her answer. But before she could complain, she looked at the card that Avalon turned over and smirked, at her host with a patronizing laugh. "Well that card most definitely does not represent Booth and I" said Temperance. "We are not lovers."

Avalon just looked up at the skeptical woman suppressing the desire to say _not yet,_ or ask _why_ she assumed that she was the woman in the card was her. "The cards, Dr. Brennan, are like most things in life, you can't always take them literately.

"The Lovers card represents the _**Fool **_a man who is possibly carefree…or wondering about with out a connection." Said Avalon.

With that description she felt even more adamant about the alleged meaning, of the cards and couldn't help, but speak up again "Booth is not a fool. So literal or not Ms. Harmonia, that definition does not apply to my partner in any way."

Ignoring the doctor she continued her interpretation of the Major Arcana _card _"While embarking on his carefree journey this man comes across a mesmerizing woman whom he can not resist. He believes instantly it was fate that brought them together.

She stopped her explaining momentarily when she heard Temperance, suck in a breath "Is everything alright Dr. Brennan?" asked the psychic.

Brennan nodded indicating she was fine and she was, but she had no intention of telling this crazy woman that with in minutes of meeting Booth for the first time he had asked her if she believed in _fate__**.**_

Realizing that something she'd said struck a nerve, Avalon, continued on knowing that now she the Doctor's full attention "This man had relationships with many beautiful and alluring women. But this one, she is different. Seeing her, he feels as though he's just been shot in the heart with Cupid's arrow, so shocking, so painful is his "recognition" of her. She is "_the One_", the complement to his soul - his emotional completion, the one he will grow old with." She looked up at Temperance and smiled before continuing.

"He is patient, he takes time from his journey to cultivate intimacy with his counterpart, to earn her trust and in the process frees his own intuition, imagination, and emotional well-being. He didn't plan this new journey and he is painfully aware it will cause him trouble. He will never leave her because he knows instinctively that they both must have this, even if it means diverting from their chosen individual paths. No matter the difficulties, without each other neither will ever be complete. She is his future, and together they will head down a whole new path.

After a moment Brennan realized that the psychic had finished talking, and that she was staring into the beautiful antique tarot card. "You told Booth the same thing you just told me?" She asked not looking up forgetting for a moment she did not believe the cards could predict the future.

"I told him the truth" repeated Avalon "That he knows what's in his heart, and he has to trust it, but I cautioned him to have patience."

"Patience?"

"Yes Temperance, patience." She warned knowing that the rational woman before her could be very impatient, once her mind was made up "It's not time yet, but everything will work out eventually."

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic if not overwhelmed, Temperance stood up and started walking toward the door, all the while scolding herself for getting caught up in this mumbo jumbo world of make believe "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I really need to be going."

Avalon stood and quickly followed her to the door knowing the anthropologist had been greatly affected by what she'd heard. "Temperance are you alright?

"I'm fine thank you, I just need to go." Opening the door and stepping out into the hall she immediately felt better.

"Okay, I understand, Temperance, sometimes it hard to hear what's in the cards, especially when you already know in your heart what the cards confirmed."

She spun around quickly to face the alleged psychic "The heart is muscle it does not know anything,and furthermore I don't believe in your cards Ms. Harmonia therefore they can not confirm or deny anything for me."

"I see." replied Avalon still not completely convinced the anthropologist didn't actually believe in what the cards told her.

"Good night sorry to have disturbed you." said Temperance as she turned and walked down the long corridor away, from the psychic and, the nonsense that both confused and excited her.

Avalon gave a quick wave as she stood at her door and watched, the scientist leave, all the while wondering what else she could have said to ease the burden she knew the woman had. Just as she started to close the door she heard her name being called and realized the anthropologist had turned and walked back several steps toward her.

"I don't believe in your science."

"So you've said."

"But"

"But what Dr. Brennan?" she asked not sure where this was going.

"But" she repeated with a smile as if she had just had the most amazing epiphany "Booth does."

She was momentarily shocked at the implied sentiment, as she watched the doctor walk away again. "Booth does." repeated Avalon unable help or stop the smile or the genuine happiness that seemed to erupt from her soul, as she realized she'd convinced the empirical woman after all even if she wouldn't admit.

FINISHED.

A/N:

I loved the character of Avalon Harmonia and Cyndi Lauper did an amazing job. I look forward to seeing her next season on BONES (read that HH said he most definitely wants her back) me too!

I researched many sites regarding the definition or interpretation of the lover's card.

I used a combination, of my own definition as well, as that of _June Kaminski and the web site Aeclectic Tarot**. Part of the definition is verbatim**._

_Please consider letting me know if you liked the story. _

_Thanks,_

_Becca_


End file.
